


The Imperfection

by exbtto



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A Lot Of Cheating, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Changkyun as female, Cheating, Dior - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Minhyuk as female, Oral Sex, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Straight Relationship, Toxic Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, all of them are cheating, based on cheating, fem!changkyun, fem!kihyun, fem!minhyuk, happy ending? maybe, hyunwoo and yeojoo, kihyun as female, marriage chating, not m/m, sangha - Freeform, shownu - Freeform, shownu not hyunwoo, this fic won't be long, yeojoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbtto/pseuds/exbtto
Summary: Hyunwoo and yeojoo are married, arrange marriage what is connecting them.Hyunwoo is a free form relationship style, he hates to be under a labeled relationship like marriage but what about yeojoo?what would Hyunwoo do if he finds her with another man?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's been a while, more than a year actually for the last chapter I published, so it's been a long time since I wrote something sorry if there would be any mistake from any kind or type   
> my English is not that good, wish you enjoy .

The sounds of chirping birds and the sneaking layers of the sun rays throw the curtains woke that small body that is laying on a massive, huge bed.

That gorgeous young woman opened her almonds’ eyes looking to the empty space next to her.

She sighs saying in low voice “of course he spent the night out as always.”

Son yeojoo a 23 young woman she gets married to son hyunwoo the 35 years old man 3 years ago, they did not date.

It is actually an arranged marriage, her grandfather that she loves a lot asked her if she can marry hyunwoo to help the business of both families, and she couldn’t say no to him

\-------------------------------------------------

In another place

The sound of flesh slapping against each other echoing in the hotel room

“fuck you’re so tight.”

“ah, ah, ah, Hyunwoo harder fuck you’re good.”

Hyunwoo looked at the girl under him slapping her jiggling butt, letting her moan echo higher with no shame, holding her waist, while she is in a doggy position thrusting back to his huge dick that is deep inside her pussy “you had no idea sangha how hot you look right now, taking my cock like this first thing in the morning” she didn’t replay instead she kept thrusting back to his dick “god hyunwoo, I’m coming, yes, faster darling.”

He obliges what she requests in pleasure enjoying the tight feeling of her inside sucking his dick.

Throwing her head back screaming in pleasure, while hyunwoo become closer pulling his dick out pushing it instead in her butthole aside with the vibrating dildo raw and rough coming after few thrust.

Laying next to each other she lay her head on his chest smiling “this was good sex”, he smiles asking “what about last night?”.

Sangha rolled her eye “of course was great too.”

Hyunwoo giggled looking at the clock “ok sexy, I need to be quick now, I have a meeting after 1 hour.”

\-------------------------------------------------

“good morning miss yeojoo,” an employee says as she enters the elevator at her grandfather company that she is working in it

She smiles brightly as always “good morning dior, how was your day?”

The young pregnant woman smiles back “my morning was nice beside my morning sickness as always.”

Yeojoo smile as the door of the elevator open “come to my office at your break time I have something that will help you with your morning sickness.”

Yeojoo is so beloved person, everyone she meets would love her

She sits on her chair in her huge office starting to work hard as usual

After few minutes, a knock on the door interrupts her

“yes?” she asked

And the door opened by her close friend of 15years with two cups of coffee in her hand “good morning pretty girl.”

Yeojoo smiles “perfect timing sangha, I need this coffee.”

Sangha smiles “I know that’s why I brought it to you”

They sat together chatting a little bit and after a few minute yeojoo fired sangha from her office so she can continue working, without knowing that this girl, the best friend of her is cheating on her with her husband

\-------------------------------------------------

8: 14 pm

yeojoo was standing in the middle of her apartment preparing dinner for her and hyunwoo who would come home back tonight

smiling widely while cooking the steak thinking of how much she missed him

the sound of the door lock opened, and the steps enter the penthouse made yeojoo smile walking to hyunwoo who just came tired from outside

“hey, welcome home”, with her dressing well in a cute dress and her long black dark hair drop-down covering her whole small back and simple make-up, this whole gorgeous look, didn’t even make hyunwoo looks at her

“I’m tired, I’m going to sleep” with just those few words hyunwoo ignore her as always and left to the main room

Yeojoo smiled in pain looking at the food she made

Without further word, she takes the food cover it, and put it in the fridge

Walking slowly to the bedroom she saw hyunwoo hopping into the shower that is located in the open bathroom inside the room

She changed her clothes to a sleeping short dress taking off her makeup and waiting for hyunwoo in bed with some oil in her hand

As hyunwoo came out of the shower butt naked she smile at him “I will massage your body”

He nods to her laying on the bed letting her take the lead

He didn’t feel himself and fall asleep keeping broken heart yeojoo awake alone

She sighs covering her husband body and taking her place next to him under the cover

Their relationship is just cold like this, yeojoo tried to heat things up between them sometimes but it always ends up being this way

\-------------------------------------------------

“you really won’t stop what are you doing sangha?”

She rolled her eye drinking her champagne “God hyungwon, don’t be silly I won’t stop getting a great fuck from that huge dick of her husband, it’s her problem that she couldn’t keep him to herself”

Hyungwon frown in anger “you know exactly that they didn’t get married after love story, and you knew that she married him for her grandfather wishes”

Sangha smirks “you say it with your own tongue, they didn’t marry after a love story, he doesn’t love her neither me, but he likes to fuck me, so I won’t miss such opportunity”

Hyungwon sighs ignoring the fact that his best friend is having an affair with his other best friends’ husband 

\-------------------------------------------------

The alarm was loud

Hyunwoo opened his eye and the first thing he saw was the view of yeojoo brushing her long her in front of the mirror

He like her silky black hair, he would admit it

But the thing to him he is not into cute type girl, but this does not deny the fact that yeojoo has a beautiful hair

“good morning, what do you like to have today? Tea or coffee?”

Hyunwoo looked to his phone checking some messages “coffee” he replays briefly

She smiles at him and walks out of their bedroom wearing work clothes

He wakes up refreshing himself for the new day

As many times he would be a nice husband as he thinks driving yeojoo by himself to work

\-------------------------------------------------

“Thanks for the drive,” she says as he stops in front of the huge building, and not forget to give him a simple kiss on his cheeks, yeojoo left the car after that 

Hyunwoo really know that if he spends a lot of time with this woman, he definitely will fall in deep love with her because she is the opposite of him in everything; he is rough, cold, and rude while she is cute, gentle, warm, and polite; he is huge, muscular, and tall while she is small, petite, and fragile

Hyunwoo know that the way she is the opposite of him will kill him if he gets deep into her

And he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t want to get into a huge mess with her, he is not ready for all of this, maybe later but not now

“oh, and hyunwoo Oppa, don’t forget to come to your parent's house after work, your mom invites us to dinner, you remember this right?” yeojoo asked peeking through the car window

Hyunwoo nods saying “okay, then I will pick you up at 5.”

as she left looking at the back of her small figure walking away from his car hyunwoo smile a small smile driving away 

\-------------------------------------------------

the time passed by quickly as the both of them was at work

hyunwoo did as he told and went to his-in law- company to pick his wife not forgetting being nice son-in-law- and saying hello to his wife grandfather and uncle

“hyunwoo? What are you doing here?” he met sangha on his way to his wife office

“oh, sangha, I’m picking up yeojoo, we have dinner with my parent.”

Sangha rolled her eyes “oh that’s the reason? I thought you missed me.” 

Hyunwoo frown “miss you? Are you crazy? We’re just sex partner, nothing more” and after hyunwoo spat those words

He walks away left angry sangha behind him in the hall

“good evening miss sangha” sangha turns around to meet dior the new employees that work in yeojoo department 

Sangha snore in disgust and walk away

\-------------------------------------------------

Few knock on her office door before hyunwoo huge body come inside

Yeojoo smile at him “oh oppa, I’ve just finished, just a few papers need to be signed and I’m totally done”

A few minutes later;

The ride to hyunwoo parents’ house was silent, no one says a thing, yeojoo was on her phone chatting with hyungwon about something random, while hyunwoo looking to the road

“When are you going to have kids?” this is the reason why hyunwoo father asks them to come for dinner

While hyunwoo mother rolled her eye “don’t rush them, darling, let them enjoy their life together”

Her husband didn’t give her a glance looking to yeojoo as always “how are you doing?”

Yeojoo smiles at the old man “great father”  
  


“what about hyunwoo? Is he treating you well?” he continued asking

Yeojoo and hyunwoo pause for seconds then she smiles averted the situation “yes he is great, treating me well, will actually the best”

Hyunwoo father nods

And at this time a footstep came from behind them and hyunwoo mother spoke “oh shownu darling, come her sit next to me”

And that gentle handsome man that looks just like another copy of hyunwoo sat in front yeojoo next to his mother

Hyunwoo glance at his brother sighing “it’s been a while brother”

His older brother hums “yes, I’m busy with the company in china you know that”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes “I know, I know”

And at that time hyunwoo father spoke again “hyunwoo, think carefully about having children with yeojoo, I need grandsons soon”

As his father spat this out shownu laugh lightly

His parent frown while hyunwoo looked at him “what?” his mother asked

Shownu says “why can’t both of you sees that they are not even comfortable next to each other, I bet hyunwoo even touch her hands.”

Yeojoo at her brother-in-law words get blushed madly

While hyunwoo get angry “it’s not of your business Hyung”

Shownu rolled his eyes “of course”

As the dinner finish and the family mood became uncomfortable to yeojoo

She excuses herself to get out to the huge garden at the back of the house to have some fresh air

\-------------------------------------------------

Looking to the sky sighing, yeojoo always thought why she is married to this son in specific?

Why hyunwoo?

The smell of that familiar collagen 

She smiles looking back “oppa”

Shownu smiles coming closer giving her roses cheeks a kiss “hey, I’ve missed you”

Yeojoo kissed him back on his lips “I’ve missed you more, how china was?”

He sighs “good, how about you? You lost some weight, how my stupid brother is doing?”

Yeojoo look away “fine as always”

Shownu smiles at her “I’m here now, longer than before”

Yeojoo face jubilate in happiness “this is great”

Shownu nods “I would have more time with you especially that hyunwoo will start to work on the new project next week”

And as he finished, they heard hyunwoo footsteps come closer to them

“you’re here, I was looking for you hyung” 

Shownu hums to him “yeah, but I have to go” he says standing up from where he used to be sitting than walking away from the couple

Hyunwoo rolled his eye

He really doesn’t know why his older brother doesn’t like him that much

Looking at his wife sitting on the bench next to a huge pot of flower

He didn’t know why he thought it’s a lovely sight

“let’s go home before my parents force us to fuck in the living room so you become pregnant” hyunwoo says

Yeojoo looked at him “don’t you want me to?”

Hyunwoo frown “want you what?”

Yeojoo looked away “to get pregnant, I know that we don’t have that kind of relationship but still, we are married after all”

He sighs looking at her “I don’t want a child to be between us and force us to get together”

Yeojoo nods to him “you are right in this.”

On the way, home hyunwoo start thinking

Hyunwoo didn’t know why he felt unpleased with her reaction

Has she had someone in her life?

It’s not like he had to force her to be loyal to him, but at the same time the thought of her being in someone else arms something unsatisfactory

He tries to get her out of his mind, he’s been cheating on her with her best friend for 2 years now, she is the one who should feel this way

While yeojoo was on her phone messaging that specific person

From;(S.Shownu)

[can you come to my apartment tomorrow?]

From; (s.yeojoo)

[ yeah, I think so, I will tell hyunwoo that I will spend the night at my dad house]

From;(S.Shownu)

[ Ok babe see you tomorrow]

She closes her phone looking at the road as the car enter the middle of the city

They are living in a really great location

In the middle of Gangnam

As she enters their luxury penthouse

She takes off her fancy coat walking to the bedroom

While hyunwoo following her in slow steps

“oppa, tomorrow I’m going to visit my dad, and might spend the night with him”

Hyunwoo hums to her “Okay” he says “then I’m going to be at work late

She nods to his response “okay be careful”

As they finish their night routine and lays beside each other

Hyunwoo know that she won’t spend the night with her father tomorrow but with whom he doesn’t know

And for some unknown reasons, he does not felt good about it

But at the same time, he knows he has no right to say anything

So, all he could do is move closer to her and back hug her

Putting his head on her shoulder with no words and no other move

He wants her to know that he is still here in her life 

But she didn’t even move or turn to him as she uses to do 2 years ago

Maybe she got sick of him, 3 years of being cold with her, no sexual activity between them.

What a relationship

Such a great marriage

\-------------------------------------------------

The next day yeojoo take a few more minute than usual on doing her makeup and she even curls the edge of her hair wearing a cute yellow Chanel dress with a Gucci brown Faux Fur coat 

Hyunwoo looked at her impressed

While she was humming to herself enjoying her look

\-------------------------------------------------

At work everyone was looking at her, she knows she is always the one under the spotlight, but today she is more glowing than usual

“Wow girl, why so dress up?” sangha asks wondering

While yeojoo smiling happily “nothing, just going to spend the night with hyunwoo in a very fancy restaurant

Sangha raises her brows in disbelieve “nice girl”

And at the same time, she texts hyunwoo

From; (I.sangha)

[can I meet you tonight?]

From; (S.hyunwoo)

[No, I cannot, I am busy]

Sangha bite on her lips in anger wondering if this couple is going to be a real married couple now

While yeojoo is working like a bee jumping here and there is happiness

Sangha felt something is odd, but she didn’t question much

\-------------------------------------------------

After work yeojoo drove her own car to that familiar apartment complex

She parked beside that sport expensive car and get out of her own Bentley

Walking to the door of the building entering the code and get inside

As she enters the apartment, she smiles at the smell of spices

“you came babe, few minutes and the food will be ready,” shownu says peeking from the open kitchen

“okay oppa” she replays taking off her coat sitting on the huge comfy sofa looking at shownu cooking their dinner as usual

Shownu would pamper her cooking her food, hugging her, and massage her tired body 

“what is on the menu tonight oppa?”

Shownu smiles saying “pasta, steak and green salad, and of curse mushroom soup”

She smiles at him “this sounds delicious, I’m really hungry”

Sitting on that small table in front of each other eating while discussing business stuff is something they both enjoy 

“did you read that book I suggest for you?” shownu asks giving her a piece of meat

“yes, and it was useful for my last project”

Shownu smiles pinching her cheeks lightly “this is good”

Yeojoo frown “it’s hurt don’t pinch me next time like this”

He laughed at her “okay I’m sorry my bad, but I can’t prevent myself you’re too cute to be handle”

Yeojoo rolled her eye “I know”

After that nice dinner, they sat on that comfy sofa watching a movie yeojoo sitting on shownu lap between his beg muscular arm hugging her small figure

Shownu liking the way yeojoo fit perfectly between his hand

He was always admiring this girl since she was 10 years old

He met her at her grandfather gathering with a lot of businessmen

Shownu was 24 years old back then

Her grandfather introduced her to the men as his late heir that will take her uncle lead after her grandfather eliminate her father from his place and the family for getting married to another woman and divorce her lovely mother that dies after divorce only with 3 weeks of depression hanging herself

While poor baby yeojoo was just 2 years old

She was a really smart kid that impress shownu

After that shownu start to show her some interest

They have dated in secret when she became 15 years old, but because this relationship was illegal

They never mention it to anyone

But when she became 17 his parents found out and they became in fear and a huge mess

They thought he was playing with the girl feeling, he even never touches her in an indecent way, and no one believed that he was in deep love 

And she exchanges his feeling.

He looked at her and smiles at the way she was yawning like a small child

“Are you sleepy?” shownu asked her

She nods “kind of”

Shownu kissed her head holding her between his hand “then let’s go to sleep we can watch this movie later”

Yeojoo smiles at him “okay”

Laying on top of his chest made him fall deeper for her

He can’t stop loving the view of her so close to him

But NO

He won’t do anything stupid

Yes, he had a huge desire for her

But No

He cannot do something stupid and broke her trust in him

She trusts him

He knows that their relationship not even labeled

He knows her heart not fully belong to him

Rather than that, she is more into his younger brother

Shownu sighs kissing her forehead hugging her small body closer to him

He really wants her to be his

But he knows he cannot even if she gets a divorce from hyunwoo

His parent and her family won’t allow it

He doesn’t know why he cannot stop himself from loving her

He cannot let her go

How could he when she would come to him needing someone to lean on

He is the one who has been through a lot with her

And the opposite way too

They have been through a lot together

\-------------------------------------------------

Hyunwoo went home late after a long day at work

He entered the empty house in disbelieve “so this is what is the house looks like every night she would spend it while I’m out”

Hyunwoo sighs walking to the bedroom throwing his whole body on the bed without even changing his clothes

Looking to the empty space next to him

Why does he feel uneasy?

There is an annoying feeling roaming in his heart

What is yeojoo doing?

Is she now having sex with whoever she is meeting with?

The thought made hyunwoo mad as hell

She should not be with someone else she has a husband

She should be loyal to him, she shouldn’t bring shame to his family name

Wait who is he lying to?

He is the one here not loyal, cheating the whole time with her best friend and other women

He sighs for the hundred times that night and tries to sleep in depress

Why the hell is he thinking of her

This night was a rough night on hyunwoo

The next morning was the same

Thankfully it is a weekend

But waking up in the empty house, no ready clean clothes on the rack, no ready breakfast, no coffee

And especially the view of yeojoo roaming around the room getting ready to start her day 

Don’t ask him he really doesn’t know when he starts to care about her

After 15 minutes he hears the voice of the code been used on the main door

She came back early

A few second and yeojoo were there in the middle of the apartment “Oppa?” she called him

He sighs walking to her

She inhaled in surprise “don’t tell me you slept in those clothes?”

He nods as a lost child

He felt like he needs some attention

‘If that motherfucker thinks he can take my wife away from me he is absolutely wrong’ hyunwoo thought looking at her helping him taking off his clothes “I will prepare the tub for you”

Hyunwoo nods at her as she went to the master bathroom

Why he feels revealed?

Hyunwoo really don’t know

As hyunwoo get naked entering the bathroom looking at the back of yeojoo working on preparing new clean clothes for him made him wonder

Why had he never seen her naked before?

She had seen him countless time naked, but him never

Like she does not even try to seduce him

But looking at her like that hyunwoo realize that she has a really curvy type of body, so sexy but cute at the same time

“everything ready” yeojoo cut off hyunwoo of his own dirty thought

“oh, Okay” hyunwoo replay looking at her back despair behind the closet huge door

The thought of that made him want to close the door on her in this room so no one could reach her except him

She is HIS

His wife no one should be with her

Yes, he must do something

As hyunwoo finish taking a bath and wear his clothes he saw yeojoo in the living room on his phone

He steps near her

Why he is nervus he does not know

“did you eat breakfast?” he asks looking at her

It’s maybe the first time since 3 years of their marriage Hyunwoo asked her if she eats

Yeojoo went confused “oh Oppa you didn’t have your breakfast yet? I’ll make you something quick”

Hyunwoo flinch, oh, did he asked her in the wrong way? ‘let’s try in another way’

“oh, no need, how about both of us eat something? Out?”

Yeojoo froze in her place looked back at hyunwoo who was standing in the middle of the living room like a lost child

Yeojoo then smiles softly “you’re asking me on a date?”

Hyunwoo at that time froze for a second

A date? He just wants to prove to her that she is just his

Isn’t he?

But the way she is smiling at him with that sweet dimple

She just looked like a small little princess waiting for her daddy to treat her with a candy 

He nods to her, does not want to break that sweet expression “yes an early morning date”

Yeojoo glow in an amazing way “Okay, I will take a quick shower and change my clothes”

Hyunwoo really does not know how to react to her cute acting

Why is it so revealing to him?

\---------------------------------

wish you like the first chapter 

what do you think will happen later ?

I hope you enjoy the story line until now 

I will try my best to update oce a week 

and improve my English 

support me with a comment and tells' me your opinion about the chapter and story so I can know what you guys thinks 


End file.
